own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
S.O.S.
"S.O.S" is a song recorded by French singer-songwriter Indila. It served as the fourth single from her debut album, Mini World. The song was sent to radio on May 19, 2014. The song participated for France in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 31, edition held in Skopje, Macedonia. "S.O.S" ended on the 5th place, receiving a total amount of 149 points. Lyrics 'Original lyrics' C'est un S.O.S., je suis touchée, je suis à terre ! Entends-tu ma détresse, y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Je sens que je me perds... J'ai tout quitté, mais ne m'en veux pas Fallait que je m'en aille, je n'étais plus moi Je suis tombée tellement bas Que plus personne ne me voit J'ai sombré dans l'anonymat Combattu le vide et le froid, le froid J'aimerais revenir, j'n'y arrive pas J'aimerais revenir Je suis rien, je suis personne J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume Une seule arme m'emprisonne Voir la lumière entre les barreaux Et regarder comme le ciel est beau Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne (qui résonne) ? C'est un S.O.S., je suis touchée, je suis à terre ! Entends-tu ma détresse, y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Je sens que je me perds... Le silence tue la souffrance en moi L'entends-tu ? Est-ce que tu me vois ? Il te promet, fait de toi Un objet sans éclat Alors, j'ai crié, j'ai pensé à toi, J'ai noyé le ciel dans les vagues, les vagues Tous mes regrets, toute mon histoire Je la reflète Je suis rien, je suis personne J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume Une seule arme m'emprisonne Voir la lumière entre les barreaux Et regarder comme le ciel est beau Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne (qui résonne) C'est un S.O.S., je suis touchée, je suis à terre ! Entends-tu ma détresse, y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Je sens que je me perds... C'est un S.O.S., je suis touchée, je suis à terre ! Entends-tu ma détresse, y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Je sens que je me perds... 'English translation' This is a S.O.S., I'm touched, I'm on the ground! Do you hear my distress, is there someone? I feel that I'm loosing myself... I've quited all but don't resent me Needed that I went, I was not me anymore I've fallen so low That no one sees me anymore I've sunk in anonymity Fought the emptiness and the cold, the cold I'd like to come back, I don't succeed I'd like to come back I'm nothing, I'm no one I've all my sorrow as a kingdom Only a weapon imprisons me Seeing light through the bars And looking how beautiful the sky is Do you hear my voice that resounds (that resounds)? This is a S.O.S., I'm touched, I'm on the ground! Do you hear my distress, is there someone? I feel that I'm loosing myself... Silence kills the suffering in me Do you hear it? Do you see me? He promises to you, makes of you An object without brightness Then I've shouted, I've thought of you I've drowned the sky in the waves, the waves All my regrets, all my story I reflect it I'm nothing, I'm no one I've all my sorrow as a kingdom Only a weapon imprisons me Seeing light through the bars And looking how beautiful the sky is Do you hear my voice that resounds (that resounds)? This is a S.O.S., I'm touched, I'm on the ground! Do you hear my distress, is there someone? I feel that I'm loosing myself... Track listings *; Digital download # "S.O.S" – 4:32 Charts Points awarded to France 'Points awarded to France (Semi-Final 2)' 'Points awarded to France (Grand Final)' See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest 31 * France Category:OESC 31 songs Category:OESC songs of France Category:OESC 31 songs SF2 Category:OESC 31 songs Final